


Sometimes Light changes your Life!

by charmed92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Hogwarts, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed92/pseuds/charmed92
Summary: 1940's - Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead set on the path of letting the Wizarding World burn for all the injustice he had to suffer as a boy. But his friendship and romance with Eileen Aurelia Prince change his life forever. Sometimes, love and hope are all it takes to save the Wizarding World. AU, Eileen/Tom, Slytherins
Relationships: Alphard Black/Original Female Character(s), Eileen Prince/Tom Riddle, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Orion Black/Walburga Black
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue - The princess and her beau

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Dear readers,
> 
> this short story popped into my head while I`m battling severe writer`s block and anxiety during this global pandemic. I do not know how many chapters it will have yet, but I´m guessing between 10-15. It will be an AU, with the main pairing Eileen Prince/Tom Riddle Jr. Somehow, I have fallen in love with the idea of them in the last days and wanted to write my own story. Naturally, Severus will play a role in the latter part of this story. Although this story is rated M for it contains scenes of a violent/sexual nature and bad language, it`s going to be a story with a happy end. As always, your reviews with honest critique or praise are deeply appreciated. I love to chat with people about my ideas. I will try to update once every second week.
> 
> Enjoy reading this story and stay safe,
> 
> charmed92
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from JKR and make no financial profits with this story.

Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, February 1945

Tom Riddle stroked his loves beautiful ebony curls. He loved that they emitted a scent of lavender, vanilla, and herbs – Eileen's unique mixed fragrance of her shower gel and obsession for Potions. And he admired the silky feel of her curly-head and could not get enough of it caressing his muscular chest. Sometimes, he could not fathom how he deserved to love and be loved like this. As an angry, lonely boy with strange powers living in the dark, twisted, and cold halls of Wool's Orphanage in the desperate, poor outskirts of Northern London he had laughed bitterly about the concept of love. His parents had not loved him, the women of Wool's Orphanage despised him for his cold aura and punished him for his misadventures with bruises, and his fellow kids feared him for his freakish, devilish powers. Deep inside his soul, he longed to have a real family or someone who understood him. But he had pushed these foolish feelings away, decided to numb himself, and let everyone pay for their wrongs.

Tom had loved to torment his fellow orphans by throwing stones at them via his mindpowers, by bullying them with hushed threats into wetting their pants and by vanishing their beloved toys with a flick of his fingers. He had basked in the feeling of being in power, manipulating his fellow orphans like chess pieces to do his bidding and playing the innocent angle in front of his caretakers. He wanted to rule the world with cruelty and burn everything to the ground, without mercy or empathy. Only the love, brilliance, and courage of his love had cured his empty heart and set his mind straight. Naturally, Tom had not abolished his high ambitions and his hunger for the Dark Arts still rushed deep through his veins. But he had stopped to be dead set on destroying the Wizarding World, killing everyone who stood against him and ruling like some Wizard Adolf Hitler. He still wanted to be someone in the Magical World, change things based on his ideals, and prove to everyone how powerful and genius a lowly Half-Blood orphan could be. He still despised the Ministry for their handling of Wizards-Muggle relationships gone bad and loathed Albus Dumbledore for his wolf personality in sheep's clothing.

Tom tried to control his gloomy thoughts and anger. Although he felt like punching the esteemed Professor Dumbledore straight into his face for trying to get access into his love`s mind via Legilimency or manipulating her into breaking it off with him via a drugged candy – some foolish attempts considering Eileen was a natural Occlumens and could sniff a Mind-Altering Potion in every food – he took a deep breath and took comfort in sensing Eileen's warm breath on his naked chest. Seeing her sleep so peacefully in his embrace, trusting him completely and longing to spend every night near him, warmed his heart and let him feel more powerful than any masterfully executed Dark Spell. Brushing his lips softly on her ivory forehead, he marveled again how much this powerful, sixteen-year-old princess has turned his life upside down. She filled it with love, light, empathy, and dreams. As a boy he had scoffed at the naivety and dreams all girls seemed to chatter about after reading a fairytale. Every girl dreamed about her Prince Charming who rescued her from evil powers and promised to love her forever. Their gushing about their personal Happily Ever After left a bad taste in his mouth and empowered his aim to make them cry. But today, he loved waking up to his beautiful, unique Snow-White and would kill for their Happily Ever After.

The first time he had noticed the little female First-Year walking with a confident step and a small smile upon her cherry lips after the call of "Prince, Eileen Aurelia" to the stool on the podium of the Great Hall, smoothing her shiny black school robes gracefully out and placing the Sorting Hat with a keen look in her dark eyes upon her ebony curls, he was forcefully reminded of the famed Muggle fairytale princess Snow-White. And he loathed it, for he was forcefully reminded that he would forever be an oddity in the Wizarding World. His fellow Pure-blooded Slytherins like Malfoy, Lestrange, or Nott only saw a fellow sheltered Pure-blooded girl with ebony curls and ivory skin who would hopefully end up in Slytherin and make her ancestors proud, but he was reminded of a dumb Muggle character. Sometimes, he loathed how his Muggleness was ingrained into his being. And the little girl looked like a carbon copy of Snow White with her shiny ebony curls, sharp onyx eyes, delicate ivory skin, and cherry cupid lips. It wasn't her fault that his birth mother had been a Muggle-obsessed weak witch who seduced a filthy Muggle with the help of a Love Potion into her bed and died alone while giving birth to him after naming him for her worthless husband. No, she only was a beloved Pure-blooded daughter filled with rosy dreams and limitless hopes. He could only admire her for her graceful posture and positive aura. And he had hoped that the Hat would shout out "SLYTHERIN" soon, for Slytherin could certainly use some grace and intelligence.

The moment the Hat voiced "SLYTHERIN", the little girl turned her head with a blinding smile in the direction of the Slytherin table and Tom vowed that her onyx eyes pierced right through his sapphire ones. Suddenly, he tried to erect his Occlumency barriers to shelter his deepest secrets and started to panic. "Hell, it couldn't be that this little Snow-White was a natural Legilimens. If she sees my dark plans, she might run to Dippet and let me be thrown into an Asylum for crazed Dark Wizards. Calm down, Tom. You start to get paranoid. Your gazes only met for seconds. She is an innocent girl who only wants to gain some friends. Is it so wrong of her, to keep eye contact with a handsome older boy for mere seconds? Perhaps, you can use her friendliness to your advantage", his inner voice reasoned with him. But he couldn`t shake the feeling that there was more to Eileen Aurelia Prince than met the eye. And that she could somehow read him like an open book. He was determined to figure out what her deal was. And the best way to do this was to start being her friend. Thus, he stepped up with a charming smile, waved at her slyly, and beckoned her to sit beside him. He ordered Malfoy to make some space with an icy glare and took her delicate hand gently into his slightly rough one to help her gentlemanly to sit down.

When their eyes met again, he had the foreign feeling that Eileen somehow knew him. And that feeling scared him to the bones, hence he pushed it away, plastered on a dazzling smile, and spoke in a velvet voice, "I`m Tom Marvolo Riddle, a fellow Third-Year Slytherin. It`s a pleasure to meet you, Eileen Prince. Slytherin can certainly use a level-headed, confident girl like you. I promise you that my friends and I are going to be your perfect Hogwarts guides. So, tell me more about you." Eileen blushed nicely but kept their eye-contact and answered in a melodic voice, "It`s so nice to meet you, Tom. My dad always gushed about the loyalty and friendliness of all Slytherins, but I always thought that he only wanted to lure me inside the snake pit instead of the eagle tower – the house of my mum. Now I can see that my dad kept true. I would be honored to explore the Hogwarts grounds with you. I sense that we will have so much fun. And what is there to know about me? I`m obsessed with Potions and love to read all about the Hogwarts Founders. Naturally, Rowena is my favorite. Tell me more about you." Tom chuckled darkly - "An intelligent Potions nerd who is in love with the History of Hogwarts. I think Eileen Aurelia Prince will be a great asset for Slytherin indeed." – before he turned up his charm again.

Reminiscing about his first meeting with Eileen more than four years ago, Tom could not believe how right and wrong he has been about his little Snow-White. She clearly could read him like a book, was a mastermind in collecting House Points for Slytherin, and changed him forever. She certainly was not an impressionable little princess who let herself be wooed by his charms and manipulated by his ideas. Instead, she was a badass witch who cured him with her ingenious antidote for victims of Love Potion enchanted relationships, called his crazy ideas of unlimited power in the Wizarding World and a rule of Dark Magic practicing Pure-bloods into question, and supported him in being the best version of himself. Tom tightened his embrace around Eileen's ivory body. He loved her subtle female curves – her wide hips, strong tights, round bottom, and perfectly sculpted B-cup breasts. But the features he loved most on his soulmate were her mystery onyx eyes that could read into his soul, her sensual red lips that could render him speechless with passionate kisses, and her genius mind that astonished him every day with her creativity and drive.

Sometimes, Tom felt like a lech for seducing his perfect princess. She had only been fifteen when they started dating, heated snogging sessions, and warm cuddling sessions in the Room of Requirement making him feel like the happiest wizard in the world. But they could only date in secret, for Tom feared that her father, the mighty Potions Master Augustus Severus Prince, would hex him badly for sullying the reputation of his little princess and darkening her light with his darkness. Eileen assured him that her dad was not so biased against Half-bloods, did not require her beau to have a lot of money, and call a huge manor his home. He only wanted his beloved Lena to be loved and happy. And Tom could certainly score some points with his charming nature, his excellence in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes, and his status as a promising Slytherin Head-Boy who would leave a mark on the Magical World. Eileen always insisted that Tom would go places. He could be the next Minister of Magic, Head of the Aurors Department, world-renowned researcher, or world-changing lawyer. And Tom knew that he could get there with enough dedication, charm, and level-headedness. But he still feared being labeled as an unworthy suitor in the eyes of Augustus Prince, hence, he vowed to only make their dating official after he had graduated Hogwarts and established himself as a self-made, powerful wizard. His love often argued about this secrecy with him and wanted to let their closest friends know about their romance. But Tom could not take the risk that his mates would out their relationship to her family. Although his jealousy killed him sometimes whenever Orion Black launched himself closely to Eileen on the sofa in the Slytherin Common Room and debated with her about Muggle philosophy or whenever Theodore Nott played a match of Gobstones with her and made her laugh with one of his silly jokes about the antics of mystical creatures. Tom knew how alluring Eileen´s beauty and intelligence were. She was a unique witch at Hogwarts and the fact that she came from an esteemed, wealthy pure bloodline only made her more desirable in the eyes of his fellow Slytherins. But she was his witch. His soulmate and Snow-White. And he would do anything to make her happy and to strengthen their blissful love. Eileen was his Happily Ever After. He only hoped that he would also be hers.


	2. Chapter 1 - Little secrets spice up your life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Dear readers,
> 
> thank you so much for your kudos and bookmarks. It means the world to me to know that you are interested in my story. If you have some ideas for future plotlines or want to chat with me about my story, please leave a PM or a review.
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe,  
> charmed92

Fifth Years Girls Dorm, Slytherin Dungeons at Hogwarts, February 1945

Eileen Aurelia Prince regarded her mirror image with a sardonic smirk. She wanted to look perfect today because she had a Valentine's Day date with her secret beau Tom in the Room of Requirement at 7 pm. She loved to dress up and feel sexy in their hidden private meetings. Although she often loathed the fact that she couldn't scream from the top of the Astronomy Tower that the handsome, genius Slytherin Head boy Tom Marvolo Riddle was her lover, she respected his wish to date in secret until he could impress her dad with his accomplishments as a self-made man. Eileen knew that Tom was heavily burdened by his loveless, lonely upbringing in a London Muggle orphanage where everyone called him a freak for his oddness and a bully for his mean temper. This loneliness and the feeling of not being good enough nearly led him on a self-destructive path. Thankfully, she had been able to detect all the signs of a child conceived under the influence of Amortentia in his actions – being unable to feel or express love, expressing the wish to burn the existing Wizarding society to the ground, and trying to erase some parts of his identity. And she had sat down with her close friend, started an intervention to show him the wrongness of his self-destructive ideas, and convinced him to take her self-invented Soul-Healing Potion as his only chance to experience happiness, love, and joy in his life.

The Prince Heiress smoothed out her natural ebony curls with her self-created Smooth Curls Spray and applied a deep red lipstick via a Make-up Charm on her lips. Tom simply went crazy and snogged her senseless whenever she emphasized her natural looks. She loved to hear his sensually moaned "My Snow-White" and to see his blue eyes darken with lust. "Well, sometimes a sensual witch wants to feel desired and loved. Especially, when she needs to hide her womanly curves for the most part of her day under her school uniform and can't tease her lover a little. And when her lover doesn't even dare to shower her with compliments or touch her affectionately in public due to his fear of outing your clandestine love affair to your peers, she needs to rile him up to keep things spicey. And a passionate, lust-driven Tom is the sexiest human I have ever seen," the Potions' nerd mused with a happy smile. To drive him wild, Eileen had selected the most sinful black lace lingerie on her trip to Muggle London during the Christmas Holidays and bought a sophisticated emerald cocktail dress.

The Slytherin Prefect stepped up from the little stool she had summoned to do her hair and make-up, transformed it back into her favorite book titled "Muggle sciences and Potions in the mix. A transnational study" and transfigured her make-up mirror into a beautiful, silver lift-up mirror with floral ornamentation. Eileen accioed her emerald cocktail dress and exchanged it with her school uniform with a flick of her wand. Sometimes, she simply loved magic for making everyday tasks seem easy and imprinting an electrifying rush into her body. Whenever she felt her magical core sent powerful energy through her veins, she felt energized and like the happiest girl in the world. She couldn't understand how someone would go without this feeling to fit better into the Muggle world. Although Eileen didn't buy into the whole blood-purity talk or the ideology of magicians being the superior species, she couldn't fathom how Muggle-born wizards and witches refrained from using magic daily in the Muggle world. "It must be like denying yourself to freely breathe and be yourself. No wonder Tom hated going back to the Muggle orphanage every year. I know that he felt so alienated from his true self. And for Tom, a powerful wizard who breathes magic in every cell of his body, it must have been like suffocating. I'm so grateful that the Notts gave him a home in their Manor two years ago. He seems so much lighter and relaxed after vacation now. This feeling of alienation isn't natural or healthy and the Ministry should really rethink their International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy," the ebony-haired beauty reflected in a somber mood.

She tried to chase away her dark thoughts and focus on her date with Tom. She admired the classical design of her dress with sparkling onyx eyes. This emerald beauty was layered in a delicate floral lace pattern on the top that turned into a flared skirt which ended slightly above her knees. The sleeves graced her delicate porcelain wrists, and the modest Sweetheart neckline gave a little peek at her cleavage. Eileen knew that Tom would most likely want to devour her the minute she stepped into the Room of Requirement in this dress because he loved to see her in Slytherin colors. Ever the true Slytherin heir, he couldn't get enough of seeing his lover proudly showing off her affections for him. Their Slytherin peers thought that she showed her pride for their Hogwarts house whenever she wore dresses in green, black, or silver to parties. But she was secretly celebrating her hidden romance with the Half-blooded Slytherin heir. And Tom rewarded her declaration of love with passionate snogging sessions and self-created jewelry. Her beau was a real old-fashioned gentleman in courting a woman. He wanted to buy her beautiful gifts, pay for their dates in the Muggle world, and make her smile with romantic gestures. The fact that he was a poor orphan was nagging at him. Hence, Tom worked as an assistant to Theodore Nott Sr. during their vacations, helping him to research and acquire priceless magical artifacts and study more about the History of Magic.

At Hogwarts, Tom earned some money with private tuition and had established his own personal business as a Spell Creator. He would create little charms or spells for his peers that helped them to prank their friends, learn more effectively or charm their secondhand clothes to look newer. Thanks to his genius and dedication, Tom could buy some beautiful broken jewelry or imperfect stones in the Muggle world and transfigure them via magic into some unique, meaningful masterpieces for his love. The Slytherin heir had gifted his Snow-White several gems during their romance. A delicate silver wristband with an emerald and a heart charms, some stunning ear studs with an emerald center stone encircled by sparkling diamonds as well as an elegant silver necklace with an amulet that was graced by a huge emerald center stone encircled by sparkling diamonds and floral ornaments on the outside and had engraved the words "My Happily Ever After" on the inside. The amulet was Eileen's most treasured jewelry piece for Tom had enchanted it with powerful Protection Charms and Harm Detecting Spells. If someone wanted to do her harm, her amulet would glow slightly. And he had inscribed it with his own magical signature. If Eileen was in danger, she could activate a Secret Portkey that would transport her to her lover's side immediately. Every ounce of this amulet breathed Tom's love and care for Eileen. Thus, Eileen always wore it proudly under the white dress shirt of her school uniform.

She graced her amulet lightly with a dreamy look on her face. "Aw, I really have the sweetest boyfriend. I love him to the moon and back and can't wait to be his officially. I wish that Tom wouldn't let his self-doubts cloud his judgments concerning our romance. Sure, daddy will not be ecstatic to know that I have hidden my boyfriend for two years and played the independent Pure-blooded heiress who doesn't believe in love and marriage for so long, but he will come around in the end, for his only wish is to see me happy. And Tom is my happiness," Eileen's inner voice gushed about her beau. Merlin, how guilty she felt for playing the Potions-crazy model student who had no time for romance and loathed talks about true love in front of her parents. Her mum, Emilia Julia Malfoy Prince, always rolled her eyes whenever Eileen gushed about her Potions research with sparkling eyes and reprimanded her for her gossiping about the newest scandals in the Wizarding World. Although the Malfoy heiress was a very intelligent, self-made woman – she had created her own successful fashion brand for the elegant witch and founded an influential charity organization that sponsored scholarships for children from poor families or orphans – she loved to gossip about the newest scandals with her closest friends Melania Grace McMillan Black and Isabelle Rose Fawley Malfoy. And she would often tease her daughter for her dark outlook on love. "If you meet your soulmate, you will experience how wonderful being loved by and loving someone is, my Love. And then you will finally forget your Potions for some hours," her mum would say good-naturedly.

Eileen chuckled slightly. If her mum knew how often she had procrastinated on her Potions research to spend some hours in the Room of Requirement with Tom, she would certainly be proud to know that her little girl knew everything about the power of true love. But she would also have some serious talks with her about pre-marital sex and the foolish mistakes some girls in love made. Merlin, Eileen was a lucky girl to have her parents. They loved her, cared for her, taught her how to show empathy to others, and be an independent young woman, and only wanted to see her happy. They didn't pressure her into marrying a Pure-blooded heir or had arranged a marriage contract with any Purebloods when she had been a mere child. Although Eileen knew that her mum harbored secret dreams of a wedding between her little girl and her beloved godson, Orion Arcturus Black. "Merlin, how Godmother Melania and my mum always set us up to dance on balls together or give us alone time in the library. Orion and I always laugh about their antics, dance with happy smiles, and debate about our favorite topics – Muggle philosophy and literature – closely huddled together in an armchair. To rile them up further, we sometimes danced a little closer than societal accepted or exchanged lingering touches in the library," the Prince heiress mused fondly about her little game with Orion.

"And I can't blame them for rooting for us. If I had a daughter, I would also like to see her dating an honorable, intelligent, and charming man. And Orion can certainly charm every witch with his mysterious grey eyes and cheeky smiles, impress them with his honesty and set values, and get them going with his passionate talks about politics and respect for every magical being. He is perfect son-in-law material and a damn good actor too. But he isn't only my partner in crime while feeding our mums some of their medicine, he also is my best male friend and funniest study partner. He is a catch, and his future wife will be a lucky woman. On the way to our happily ever after, we will simply mess some more with our families. And I sincerely hope that Tom won't be able to break my Occlumency walls anytime soon, for when he sees us acting like a couple to prank our mums, he surely will be livid. Sometimes, being a natural Occlumence really comes in handy. Especially, if your boyfriend is extremely jealous. And would kill Orion Black if he knew that he used to be my kissing practice partner back in Third Year and we even promised each other to date for real in our final year at Hogwarts if we haven't found love before then. Hell, Tom can never know that. It would drive him crazy," Eileen's inner voice uttered concerned. She tried to dispel her cloudy thoughts. She couldn't change her past. And even if Orion has been her first kiss, Tom was her soulmate and one true love. And she would always fight for their love. Eileen tugged gently on her amulet and put her black pumps on with a flick of her wand. Today was Valentine's Day, the day to celebrate her love with Tom. She would enjoy every second of their date night.


End file.
